Restricted Access - TWO
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: It's the 21st century, and Sasuke and Naruto are categorized as "America's deadliest Green Berets", that is before they get teamed up with a merc by the name of Orochimaru, and sign up for Trans World Operations, and are given Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga as handlers. Small romances develop between Sasuke/Sakura and Naruto/Hinata. Rated M for violence, and chapter 6.
1. Recruitment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Army of T.W.O.**

Restricted Access  
Enter Password for access to T.W.O. Database  
Password: ***********  
Identification Confirmed: Welcome back Administer Hatake  
Identify File  
File# 88971: Recruitment of Call-signs Onyx and Blue  
Date March 1st, 2009 – two days before enlistment in T.W.O.

1st Profile:  
Name: Sasuke Uchiha  
Sex: Male  
Height: Six foot three  
Hair color: Black  
Eye color: Onyx  
Age: Twenty two  
Rank: Staff Sergeant  
Specialty: Motivation, leadership, and assault

2nd Profile:  
Name: Naruto Uzumaki  
Sex: Male  
Height: Six foot two  
Hair color: Blonde  
Eye color: Blue  
Age: Twenty one  
Rank: Corporal  
Specialty: Explosives and long/ short-range engagements

History: Sasuke and Naruto met in Special Forces School, and quickly struck up a friendship. Their friendship led them to become the greatest team in U.S. Military History.

Location: somewhere outside Baghdad, Iraq  
U.S. Military Operation Codenamed: Fire-Fight

1570 Hours, Sasuke and Naruto, dressed in their military uniforms with their Green Berets on their heads walked up to their Commanding Officer: Major Kakashi Hatake, who was standing outside the tent of Major General Adrian Peterson, reading his book, Sasuke and Naruto stood at attention, and saluted him.

"Sir," Sasuke and Naruto said in military synchronization: just like they were taught in Spec Ops School.

"Gentlemen," Major Hatake said, "Come on General Peterson is waiting. We're going to be running an op with some kind of Private Military Corporation."

"After you sir," Sasuke said.

Major Hatake entered, followed by Sasuke and Naruto, and there at his desk sat Major General Peterson, fifty five years old with white hair, like Major Hatake's, but paler, and going bald down the center.

"Gentlemen," MG Peterson said, as Sasuke, Naruto, and Major Hatake stood at attention, "Welcome."

"What's the situation sir?" Major Hatake asked.

"Republican Nation Guard have been attacking the city day after day," MG Peterson said, "We have a line on a mercenary who has intel on a well-known RNG General responsible for thousands of Iraqi civilian casualties. He's been hired by one of the suits back on Capitol Hill who want to see this General dead."

"Where do we come in General?" Sasuke asked.

"Washington wants you to go in, and assist with the assassination," MG Peterson said, "The suit that hired the mercenary is the same suit that hand-picked the both of you."

MG Peterson then walked over to a cork-board with a map of Baghdad laid out on it, "This is where you'll make contact with the Merc," Peterson said as he pointed to a small red 'X' somewhere near the river that ran through the heart of Baghdad, "He'll be carrying instructions and directions."

"Got that," Naruto said, "Any word on opposition?"

"Nothing yet," MG Peterson said, "You know as soon as you enter the city."

"I won't be helping you on this mission," Major Hatake said, "I'll be providing tactical support from the chopper."

"Get some rest, wheels up O two hundred, dismissed." MG Peterson said.

0200 hours, the next morning, Sasuke and Naruto were dressed in their Special Forces Uniforms, desert-digital-camo pants, jacket, their Military boots, Kevlar vests, their gloves, military helmets with the attached night-vision. They walked up to the Boeing CH-47 Chinook helicopter to be greeted by Major Hatake who had their weapons.

Sasuke preferred a Colt M4A1 assault rifle with an attached ACOG scope, suppressor (just for this mission), tactical-grip, and on the side was a laser-sight.

Naruto's primary weapons served his weapon specifications – a suppressed M39 EMR (Enhanced Marksman rifle) with a long-range scope.

Both Sasuke and Naruto carried the standard-issue U.S. Military pistols, Beretta M9s with attached suppressors.

Their entrance into Baghdad would be very traditional, the chopper would touch down, Sasuke and Naruto would run out, and grab the nearest cover they could find.

"Good luck," Major Hatake said as he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Stay on the triggers, watch your back, and I'll see you at happy-hour."

"Go easy," Sasuke said as he extended his fist into the middle of the triangle Naruto, him, and Major Hatake made.

Major Hatake and Naruto placed their fists against Sasuke's, and they exclaimed, "Go easy! Break!"

As they separated hands, the CH-47 touched down, the back gate opened, and both Sasuke and Naruto charged out the back of CH-47 onto a rooftop. They quickly scrambled into cover behind a roof-mounted-air-conditioning unit.

As the chopper pulled out, Sasuke looked at Naruto and nodded. The two quickly ran out from behind cover, quickly ran over to the entrance to the apartments, and hopped inside.

After arriving on ground level, Sasuke and Naruto stacked up at the door, Naruto pulled out his M9, put one round in the door, and they breached the door.

As Sasuke kicked the door down, several Republican National Guard heard, but as they were about to turn around, Sasuke had his M4A1 raised, and had already taken down three hostiles. Naruto's M39 dropped the final two, and they moved on.

They soon arrived at a two-story hotel building where the Republican National Guard had set up an outpost. "No way are we going to get through that before that thing takes us down," Naruto said, referring to the machine-gunner.

Before Sasuke could speak, two of the guards on the second floor were grabbed, and they disappeared.

A man about six foot three with grey skin, red eyes, and black hair dressed in white with a grey mask that had snakes running along the side ran up to the last guard on the second floor, jumped on his back, and snapped his neck.

The two guards down below heard, and came running upstairs. The man kicked the guard he just killed's knives up into his hands, and threw them as hard as he could at the men running up the stairs, getting them both in the throats.

The machine gunner downstairs looked up just in time to see the man propelling himself over the edge of the second-story balcony, land on top of him, and shoot him once between the eyes with a nickel-plated revolver.

Sasuke and Naruto walked up to the man, "Staff Sergeant Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said, then pointed at Naruto, "This is Corporal Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yea, yea, yea," the man said, "Name's Orochimaru, T.W.O.," he pushed Sasuke back with his hand, "Here's the deal, the palace the General is in is just down the block. You two assholes clear the path, and the target's mine," Orochimaru then jogged down the street.

"I hate him," Naruto said.

"Let's move," Sasuke said as him and Naruto moved up the street.

Sasuke and Naruto saw that the entire front of the palace was well guarded by hostile forces.

"Any suggestions?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep," Orochimaru said, "Yank that car door."

Sasuke walked over to the side of a panel-van, shot the side-door off the hinges, and held it up as a shield.

Naruto stacked up behind Sasuke, and they walked forward. A few hostiles noticed the door, and turned to investigate as Naruto popped up, and fired.

They walked toward the entrance to the palace, as Naruto ran out of ammo, Sasuke would fire his M4A1 from underneath the bottom of the car door.

The panel-door was soon so bullet ridden, Sasuke could use the gaping hole in the side as a place to shoot out of.

They soon arrived at the entrance to the palace, and their contact was standing on one of the balconies with an AK-47 on top of his shoulders.

"You've come a very long way to die," their target said.

"Naruto," Sasuke said as he un-strapped the upper-right pocket of his vest, to reveal a syringe containing some navy-blue liquid "Use it."

Naruto reached into the upper-right pocket of his Kevlar vest, and pulled out a small syringe that contained some orange liquid.

"On three," Naruto said as he and Sasuke held the syringes a few inches away from their shoulders, "One, two, THREE!"

Sasuke and Naruto jammed the syringes into their shoulders, and after they had emptied the contents into themselves, they felt their senses go into overdrive.

Sasuke and Naruto are technically speaking the first super soldiers, the syringes contain a serum that kicks their systems into over drive, and toughens their skin so bullets have a harder time going through.

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes glowed red as they were filled with the power of a large army.

The two peaked out from behind cover, and started shooting.

Off in the distance, Orochimaru, was watching through the scope of a Barret MOD.90.

As they were shooting, their target started running, but before he could get through the door, a single fifty caliber bullet from the end of Orochimaru's MOD.90 emptied target's skull.

As soon as Sasuke and Naruto were upstairs, both of them were halfway out of breath, their powers take a lot out of them.

Orochimaru placed two fingers to his earpiece, "Target eliminated," he said, "Begin fund transfer."

Sasuke and Naruto walked to the roof of the palace where Orochimaru was waiting for them in the chopper.

As they entered, Kakashi was amazed, "You two were amazing down there, you were like an army!"

"You were more amazing than these two," Orochimaru said, "We could use someone like you at T.W.O., you'd be doing good all over the world, and you'd be making ten times more than you would in the army."

"Really?" Kakashi asked.


	2. Arrival at TWO

**Chapter 2 – Enter Sakura and Hinata**

Restricted Access  
Enter Password for access to T.W.O. Database  
Password: ***********  
Identification Confirmed: Welcome back Administer Hatake  
Identify File  
File#89103: Arrival day of Call-signs Onyx and Blue  
Date: March 3rd, 2009 – arrival at T.W.O. Headquarters

1242 hours, Sasuke and Naruto arrived at T.W.O. Headquarters, stationed in Miami, Florida. Sasuke was dressed in his military boots, a pair of black jeans, and a black tee-shirt, his dog-tags hanging from his neck.

Naruto was dressed in his military boots, a pair of blue jeans, and a white tee-shirt, he left his dog-tags in the jeep that picked them up from the airport.

As they arrived on the second floor of the office, Sasuke and Naruto were greeted by their new Operation's director, ex-Major Kakashi, he was dressed in a tuxedo, his one red eye hidden behind a black eye-patch, and his white hair spiked upwards, "Welcome to Trans World Operations," Kakashi said, "Let's go."

"Go where?" Naruto asked.

"The bosses are waiting." Kakashi said.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi boarded the elevator which took them toward the top of the headquarters' executive office.

Inside the executive office, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi were greeted by T.W.O.'s founders, Tyson Rios and Elliot Salem (if you've played Army of T.W.O., you'll know who they are).

"You must be Sasuke and Naruto," Rios said as he walked up to them, and held out his hand, "Tyson Rios."

"I know who you are sir," Sasuke said as he shook Rios's hand, "It's an honor to meet you."

"The honor is mine soldier," Rios said as he shook Naruto's hand.

"Elliot Salem," Salem said as he shook Sasuke's hand, "Welcome to the Private Military business."

"Thank you sir," Sasuke said.

"Now that your situated, let's get down to business," Rios said as they walked over to his and Salem's desks.

"What's our job here?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke sat down in front of Rios and Salem's desks.

"You objective Mr. Uzumaki, is to do what we say when we say it." Salem said.

"In the army Major Hatake was your CO, and Major General Peterson was your General officer. Here, Hatake gives you your objectives, but we give you orders," Rios said, "We're the Generals, and if you disobey a single order we give you, we will fire you asses before you can say 'fuck me', am I clear?"

"Yes sir," Sasuke said, "We understand."

"Good," Rios said, "Now go downstairs to the twentieth floor, Hatake will give you the tour, and tell you where to go from there."

Kakashi took Sasuke and Naruto into the elevator where he handed them each an I.D. card, "You've been given new call-signs," Kakashi said, "Sasuke your call-sign from now on will be Onyx, and Naruto yours is Blue."

They arrived on the twentieth floor, "Your cellphone numbers have been added to the T.W.O. phones," Kakashi said as they walked through office, "When this company calls, you're on notice."

Kakashi then walked up to a small office, and pushed open the door, revealing two of the most beautiful women Sasuke and Naruto had ever seen, a woman about five foot-one with green eyes and pink hair, and a woman about five foot-two with dark blue hair and purple eyes with no pupil.

"This is Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga," Kakashi said, "They'll be your handlers."

"Pleasure," Sakura said, keeping her eyes on Sasuke, thinking he was probably the hottest man she'd ever seen.

"Same here," Hinata said, thinking Naruto was the same.

"Now follow me," Kakashi said, "There's some serious things to take care of."

Quarter of an hour later, Sasuke and Naruto arrived in the armory where a man about six foot-five dressed in white with some dark teal stains along his shirt was sitting over a table. His hair was large, white, and spikey.

He turned around, and he had a very long cigarette in his mouth, and he was wearing a welder's mask that was pulled over his hair, "You must be the new guys," he said, "Name's Jiraiya, head toy maker. I've got your masks," Jiraiya handed out two masks.

Naruto's mask was red with a purple swirl coming from the center to the top, left-hand corner.

Sasuke's was black, and had the Uchiha symbol impressed into the front, and below it was a circle that had three small commas in such a way that if you connected them, they would form a triangle.

"Your body armor will be given to you on your missions," Kakashi said, "But you'll be given these first," Kakashi held out two guns to Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke was given a Colt .45 M1911 pistol, and Naruto was given a Sig-Sauer P226.

They were then handed twenty five thousand dollars, "Here's 25K," Kakashi said, "Get normal civilian jeans, jackets, shirts, maybe a nice suit, and get an apartment here in Miami."

Sasuke went out, and found a small apartment in downtown Miami with an ocean view.

Naruto found a small apartment community that had a lake-side two-story apartment, which he spent all his money on.

As Sasuke was getting things ready in his apartment, he was greeted by a knock at the door.

Sasuke peaked out from under his arm, and saw Sakura standing in his doorway, "Hello," she said as she leaned against the doorway.

"Hey," Sasuke said as he placed his lamp on the table beside his couch, "What are you doing here?"

"I live right next door," Sakura said, "I've been living here ever since I signed on with T.W.O."

"Really," Sasuke asked as he walked over to the doorway, and leaned against it.

Sakura was a full foot and one inch shorter than Sasuke said, he was always attracted to shorter women, but he never thought he'd be attracted to someone with bubblegum-pink hair.

"See you at work," Sakura said as she walked over to her apartment, which was next door.

"Damn she's hot," Sasuke said, not taking his eyes off her ass, "What do I have to do to get one date with her?"

Sasuke walked back into his apartment, dropped onto his couch, put his hands behind his head, and pondered ways to ask Sakura out.

_So Sasuke is now a mercenary and living next door to his sexy mission-handler. Lucky bastard._


	3. First Deployment

**Chapter 3 – First Deployment**

Restricted Access  
Enter Password for access to T.W.O. Database  
Password: ***********  
Identification Confirmed: Welcome Head-Technician Jiraiya  
Identify File  
File# 89230: First deployment of Call-signs Onyx and Blue  
Date: March 11th 2009 – Call-sign Onyx's apartment

0950 hours, Sasuke was in the doorway to his bedroom in only his jeans and a white tank-top doing pull-ups on his Multi-purpose workout bar, beads of sweat were dripping down his forehead.

Sasuke kept a count going in his head, "One hundred twenty two," he pulled up again, touching the bottom of his chin against the bar, "One hundred twenty three."

As his phone rang, he dropped to the floor, picked up a towel, and wiped his forehead clean, "Hello," Sasuke asked as he picked up the phone, pressed the _Answer_ button, and placed it against his ear.

"Hey Onyx," Sakura said over the other line.

"Sakura," Sasuke asked as he walked over to his balcony, "What's going on?"

"You've got a job," Sakura said, "Yesterday a small town in Southern Sri Lanka was attacked by a suicide bomber, twenty-eight dead, fifty seven injured, nine of the injured were young children."

Sasuke's eyes almost split into tears when he heard the words "injured" and "children", he placed his left hand against his head, and sat down on his couch, "When does my plane leave?" Sasuke asked.

"Your flight leaves in three hours," Hinata said, "You got that Naruto?"

"Yea," Naruto said as he turned off the phone, "I'll be there."

"Fucking kids," Sasuke said as he hung up his phone, closed his nose with his hands, and felt a few tears leave his eyes, "Why kids?"

At the private airfield, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto were driving along the tarmac.

Kakashi was dressed in a three-piece black tuxedo with a navy-blue eye-patch over his red eye. Sasuke was dressed in his Army boots, a pair of baggy khaki pants, and a white tee-shirt with the American flag stamped onto the chest, back, and sleeves. Naruto was dressed in some black Air-Jorden basketball shoes, blue jeans, and a grey tank-top.

"Now here's the rundown," Kakashi said, "The terrorists that attacked the mosque in Galle (a town in the southern providence of Sri Lanka) are part of a sophisticated network of terrorist cells, Chinese Triads, and Japanese Yakuza gangs. And thanks to Orochimaru, we've got a lead on the terrorist that invented the bomb."

"Don't tell me that asshole is going to be there," Sasuke said, "After Iraq, I'd rather tear my own eyes out than work with him."

"I'm with Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Orochimaru reports directly to Salem," Kakashi said, "There's less than a twenty five percent chance you'll ever work with him again."

"Thank god," Naruto said as he flopped back in his seat."

"Anyway," Kakashi said, "Your mission is to hunt down the bomb-maker," Kakashi handed Sasuke a small file, "We believe he's working on something worse than the bomb that went off."

Sasuke opened the file to reveal a time bomb with the symbol for toxic as one of the bomb's many stickers, "A chemical bomb," Sasuke asked, "He's a madman."

"He retreated to an undiscovered island a few miles off shore from Sri Lanka. One of T.W.O.'s recon operatives named, Garra is operating in the area," Kakashi said, "His Call-sign is Sand. He's about the same age as you guys, and he says he's got a line on Al-Qaeda operative Musa Gamin, the bomb maker who's operating in the area. There's a small bonus for you two if you take out Gamin. Garra will make contact once you make land-fall."

"You'll be able to recognize him by the tan mask, and the spikey-mouth, red eyes, and the blue horns painted on it," the driver said, he was about five foot nine, shiny-black hair, had brown eyes with no pupils, and was wearing black-leather boots, green jeans, a long-sleeve green shirt, and a green-tactical vest. He held out his hand to Sasuke and Naruto, "Name's Rock Lee, former Marine, point-man in Force Recon Squad 2."

"I know you," Sasuke said as he shook Lee's hand, "Brought your squad home after that ambush in Kabul, and received the Silver Star doing it."

"You've done your research," Lee said, "Not a bad thing you did in Iraq, received the Medal of Honor for your service during the assault on Baghdad, and Naruto here received the Bronze Star."

"Pleasure meeting you," Naruto said as he put his foot on the back of the Lee's seat, "What's your role at T.W.O.?"

"I'm one of the best drivers you'll probably ever find," Lee said, "I love driving, and I love fighting."

"Hopefully we won't have to fight," Sasuke said, "You're a fierce fighter from what I heard."

"Here we are," Kakashi said as Lee pulled up to a Lockheed C130 Hercules airplane, "Good luck, if you pull this off, it's half a million dollars to share among the three of us, Sakura, and Hinata."

"One hundred thousand dollars each," Naruto said as he and Sasuke dismounted the jeep, "Sweet."

As Sasuke and Naruto walked into the plane, they turned around, and saluted Kakashi as Lee drove away.

On the plane-ride over to Sri Lanka, Sasuke and Naruto got dressed in their new uniforms.

Sasuke's new uniform was a pair of black-leather Vietnam-Era-style-U.S.-military-boots, navy cargo pants, a navy tee-shirt, and a Kevlar vest.

Naruto's uniform was a pair of the same boots, orange cargo pants, an orange tee-shirt, and a similar Kevlar vest.

They would be landing in the water by the looks of the inflatable raft with the outboard motor attached to it.

Sasuke's choice of weapon for the mission would be his M1911 with an attached suppressor, an M16A1 with an attached suppressor and a 40mm M203 Grenade Launcher. His backup weapon was a Mossberg model 500 with an attached suppressor and a laser-sight.

Naruto carried his P226 in his side-arm holster with a suppressor and an extended magazine, he had an M110 SASS (semi-automatic sniper system) with an attached suppressor, and thermal scope. His backup weapon was an M32 MGL (multi-grenade launcher).

After getting ready, Sasuke sat down on the bench, pulled his mask over his head, turned on his I-phone's music, and the lyrics to Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap by AC/DC filled his ears. As the music played, he somehow managed to fall asleep.

Five hours later, the same lyrics were playing in his headphones when he was awake, and both he and Naruto were preparing to disembark.

Once the back of the Hercules opened, Sasuke and Naruto jumped into the raft, and after the light flashed green, Sasuke pulled the chute, and the raft was yanked out the back of the plane.

The raft hit the water so fast that it nearly threw Sasuke and Naruto out the sides.

They managed to stay on, and as they landed, Sasuke went to the back of the raft, reeved the engine, and it started forward.

Naruto was at the front of the raft with the M110 covering the area in front of the raft. Both him and Sasuke, in Spec Ops School learned that when in a raft, and trying to maintain stealth, stay close to the floor, and don't make any fast movements.

It was a technique developed by U.S. Commandos fighting the Imperial Japanese Army on small isolated islands during World War 2.

Sasuke kept the M16 steady while steering the raft with his left hand.

As they piloted through the small river that ran through the island, Naruto kept a firm lookout through the thermal-scope.

Fifteen minutes after they entered the small forest, Naruto caught a glimmer of something through the thermal-scope.

Naruto raised his fist in the air, signaling Sasuke to cut the engine.

As Sasuke cut the engine, Naruto kept the scope focused on the figure in the trees, "Contact, hundred and fifty meters," Naruto said, "In the tree-line."

"Wait," Sasuke said, "Keep an eye on him, and switch to telescopic."

Naruto switched his scope from thermal to telescopic, and saw a man about six foot one wearing jungle-camo and a T.W.O. mask.

The mask was tan, had a spikey mouth, red eyes, and blue horns painted on the front.

"Looks like its Garra," Naruto said, "I can't tell."

"Let's get closer," Sasuke said as he started up the engine, and moved the raft closer to the bank.

Naruto quickly disembarked as Sasuke covered him with his M16, "Hurry up," Sasuke whispered as Naruto tied off the raft.

Once Naruto was done tying off the raft, Sasuke jumped out of the raft, and pulled out the canopy.

Naruto grabbed his M110, and covered Sasuke who threw the canopy over the boat, camouflaging it with the surroundings.

The man Naruto spotted held his hand out, revealing finger-less gloves, he then held out a white cloth, and gave it a small wave.

"Identify yourself!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Name's Garra," Garra said as he walked out from behind cover, and raised his mask.

Garra was Caucasian male with red hair, brown eyes, and a small Eye of Horus tattoo above his right eye.

"Sasuke," Sasuke said as he held out his hand, which Garra shook.

"Naruto," Naruto said as he held out his hand, which Garra shook.

"Good to meet you both," Garra said, "Welcome to paradise."

Garra's primary weapon was an HK MP5 with an attached suppressor, red-dot-sight, and a small 20mm grenade launcher. His sidearm was a Smith and Wesson Model 29 revolver with an attached suppressor. His backup weapon was an RPG-7.

"Where's the objective?" Sasuke asked.

Garra pointed toward the hill, "To the north," Garra said, "We're looking at some heavy opposition."

"We love a good challenge," Sasuke said as he tightened his grip on his M16, "Let's move."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Garra walked to the objective, and saw what could have been mistaken for a mining operation for a drone or something flying overhead.

"Nice," Sasuke said as the three of them laid prone on the hill, overlooking the operation, "Lots of opposition."

The soldiers inside the area had AK-47s hanging from the straps around their shoulders, but their sidearms were Soviet-era Tokarev TT-33 handguns.

"Pretty poorly armed," Naruto said, "These assholes are packing weapons used by the Red Army during the fifties."

"What are we looking at Sand?" Sasuke asked.

"There are two towers," Garra said as he pointed at two towers where soldiers with RPDs that held attached drum-magazines, "As you can see they're packing RPDs, armor-piercing rounds, they have claymores surrounding the second tower, and the first is in such plain sight that if we take them down they'll raise the alarm."

"So we take them down at the same time," Sasuke said as he noticed an old truck that looked like it would fall if you kicked it, "Naruto, you got some c4?"

"Always," Naruto said as he handed Sasuke a solid block of plastic explosives, and a blasting cap.

"Alright," Sasuke said, "Garra, can you take down the tower in plain-sight?" "Yes," Garra said, "What about the other one, no way you're going to get past that without setting of the claymores."

"I wouldn't say that," Sasuke said as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Think you can disable them buddy?"

"They're only claymores," Naruto said, "Easy."

"Go get in position," Sasuke said, "Once you see my signal, take down the guards, and fast."

Naruto and Garra nodded, and they split in three directions.

As Naruto went around to the west guard-tower, Garra took cover behind the one that was in plain sight.

Sasuke walked up to the old truck, blocked the tire with a brick, and opened the gas-cap, there was gas in it by the smell.

After placing the c4 against the bed of the truck where the gas-tank was, he primed the explosives, placed the detonator against the ground, removed the brick, and then pushed the truck down the hill with his foot.

As the truck rolled down the hill, Naruto and Garra grabbed the guards in the towers from behind, Garra slit the guard he was behind's throat, and Naruto stabbed the guard he was standing behind once in the heart.

As the truck impacted with the side of one of the buildings, Sasuke pulled the trigger on the detonator, and the truck exploded, killing two of the soldiers, while injuring another six.

"IT'S AN AMBUSH!" One of the soldiers yelled.

Naruto and Garra mounted the RPDs, and opened fire on the soldiers.

As Naruto and Garra were spraying the soldiers with machinegun fire, Sasuke switched his M16 to semi-auto, and picked off the runners.

As the RPDs ran out of ammo, all the soldiers had been dealt with.

"Nice plan," Garra said as Sasuke joined him and Naruto at the entrance to the mine.

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he and Naruto bumped fists, "What do we know about the opposition inside?"

"We know it's probably the biggest mine in the world," Garra said, "We've got about fifty soldiers in there, and about five of those bombs."

"Good lord," Sasuke said, "We've got to see if we can destroy those bombs."

"The only way to do that would be to hit them with a big explosive." Garra said.

"Let's hope they have something," Sasuke said, "All we have is Naruto's six-shot grenade launcher, your 20mm grenade launcher, and my 40mm grenade launcher."

"After you." Naruto said.

Sasuke walked into the mine, followed by Garra and Naruto.

They soon exited the shaft, and were inside a large open area the size of The Rose Bowl at the University of California at Los Angeles.

"Good lord," Sasuke said as the three knelt behind some rocks for cover, "This must have taken these terrorists years to create."

"It did," Garra said, then pointed toward the back of the cave, "Look there."

Sasuke pulled out a pair of binoculars, and looked where Garra was pointing: standing at the back of the caver working on a small bomb was Musa Gamin, "It's him," Sasuke said as he lowered the binoculars, "Let's do this," Sasuke looked over at Naruto, Naruto, you stay here, and provide over-watch," Sasuke then looked over at Garra, "Garra, you're with me, let's take that terrorist asshole out ourselves."

"Right behind you," Garra said as he pulled back on the cocking-drive of his MP5.

Sasuke and Garra crouch-walked down the incline-slope to the second level where they were spotted by one of the guards who raised his weapon to fire, right before Naruto spilled the contents of his head on the cave wall with his M110.

"Nice shot," Sasuke said.

"Thanks brother," Naruto said, "You've got five contacts up ahead."

"See if you can find a window, and drop two at once," Sasuke said, "We'll handle the remaining three."

Sasuke and Garra took cover behind some rocks as Naruto prepared his shot.

After Naruto took his shoot, the bullet got one of the terrorists in the side of the neck, and a second in through the left cheek-bone, literally tearing the front of the terrorist's face off, including a bottom section of the nose, both cheeks, the lips, the front of the jaw, and the terrorist's chin.

Sasuke and Garra popped out from behind cover, and fired, dropping all three targets.

"Move," Sasuke said as him and Garra moved forward, passed the bodies lying on the ground.

Pretty soon they arrived at the bottom level, and reloaded their rifles.

Sasuke pulled out two tear-gas grenades, and nodded.

Garra grabbed an M67 hand grenade, and chucked it at some oil-barrels.

As the grenade exploded, igniting the oil-barrels, and killing eight terrorists, Sasuke popped the pins on the tear-gas grenades, and tossed them each into the crowd of terrorists patrolling the area.

As the tear-gas flooded the area, the terrorists dropped to the ground.

"Unload on these fuckers," Sasuke exclaimed as he held his M16 at his waist, and unloaded into the gas.

Garra unloaded into the gas along with Sasuke, letting of a grenade as he ran out of ammo.

Sasuke also fired off a grenade, and after reloading, he kept firing.

Once the gas had cleared, Sasuke walked up to the one that was still breathing, pulled out his M1911, and put one round between his eyes.

"He's mine," Garra said as he drew his Model 29, and walked up to Musa Gamin.

"Please," Gamin said as Garra's shadow covered his body, "I've got three kids."

"You should have thought about your kids before you became a bomb-maker," Garra said as he raised his revolver, and just as he was about to pull back on the trigger, a shot rang out.

"Fuck," Garra said as he dropped to the ground, holding his side which was bleeding.

Musa Gamin's right hand held a Beretta M9 9mm handgun with a smoking barrel.

"You piece of shit," Sasuke said as he pulled out his Mossberg, and unloaded the eight shells into Gamin's torso.

Garmin dropped to the ground, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth onto the floor, he was struggling to breathe.

"Holy shit," Sasuke said as he ran over to Garra's side, "Let me see it."

Garra moved his hand, and Sasuke examined the wound, "Is it bad?" Garra asked.

"It's glorious," Sasuke said as he lifted Garra to his feet, and placed his arm around his shoulder, "Let's get you out of here," Sasuke pressed two fingers to his ear-piece, "Naruto, Garra's been wounded, there's a lot of un-exploded explosives down here, and Garra still has his RPG."

"I'll be waiting," Naruto said through the communicator.

Back at the top of the mine, when they passed Naruto, Naruto grabbed Garra's RPG, took aim at the small work station Gamin set up in, and fired.

The explosion tore the work station to shreds, and destroyed the bombs.

"Let's go," Sasuke said as he was carrying Garra through the exit.

Naruto dropped the RPG, and ran after Sasuke and Garra.

"How do you plan on getting out of here?" Garra asked.

"Shut up, and take aim with that revolver," Sasuke said, "We have a boat waiting."

After arriving back at the boat, Sasuke threw Garra into the raft, and jumped in, followed by Naruto.

Just as Sasuke turned the raft around, Naruto spotted something through his thermal-scope, "Contact," Naruto said, "Gas it!"

As Sasuke turned up the power on the engine, Naruto saw that it was several of the terrorists they missed which were running at them with AK-47s.

"GO, GO, GO!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm giving her all she's got captain," Sasuke said, putting on his best Scottish accent, "Fire back!"

Naruto took several shots at the crowd of terrorists running toward the river-bank.

After dropping several, the raft picked up speed, and the raft moved away from the bank, and pretty soon out of the terrorists' rifle-range.

After clearing the island, several Indian Navy warships stationed off the coast of the island unleashed a barrage of missiles and artillery fire.

Once a Chinook CH-47 flying overhead picked them up via a harness, all that was left of the island was a flaming inferno.

Naruto went up first, followed by Sasuke who was holding onto Garra's shoulders, pulling him up with him.

Once they were on the ramp, Sasuke dragged Garra into the chopper.

"MEDIC!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura ran up to Garra, and examined the wound, "Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm a trained paramedic," Sakura said as she doctored Garra's wound, while Hinata held him down, "We'll need a full medical-staff to heal him."

"Can you doing anything for him?" Sasuke asked.

"I can stabilize him," Sakura said as she gave Garra a shot of morphine, and dressed the wound as best she could.

Once Garra was stabilized, the chopper dropped Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, and Garra off at a private airport on Sri Lanka owned by T.W.O.

"Nice job back there," Sasuke said as he and Sakura pushed Garra on a stretcher onto the plane that would take them state-side.

"Thanks," Sakura said as they pushed Garra into a spot on the plane, and Naruto and Hinata ran onto the plane, carrying the weapons from the mission.

"Anytime toots," Sasuke said as the gate to the plane closed.


	4. Zambia

**Chapter 4 – Zambia**

Restricted Access  
Enter Password for access to T.W.O. Database  
Password: ***********  
Identification Confirmed: Welcome Head-Technician Jiraiya  
Identify File  
File# 90001: Assault on rebels in Zambia  
Date: March 18th, 2009 – Call-sign Onyx's car

At 2015 hours, Sasuke was driving in his father's fully-restored cherry-red 1970 Ford Mustang Boss 302 convertible, dressed in a three-piece black silk suit. He had just tracked down the car, and bought it from the owner. He wore the suit because he thought it made him look more professional.

Once parked his car in his apartment's car-park, and entered his apartment, he was greeted by Sakura who was holding a file.

"Hey," Sasuke said as he walked over to Sakura who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey," Sakura said as she stood up, "Where have you been?"

"I just found the car my dad restored," Sasuke said, "What's the job?"

Sakura handed Sasuke a mission file, "You're going to Africa," Sakura said, "We've got a client that wants to open a diamond mine, and he's willing to pay T.W.O. twenty five percent of the first year the mine is open."

"What makes us so sure the client will deliver?" Sasuke asked as he looked through the file.

"She gave us this," Sakura said as she opened a small bag, and let a forty karat diamond fall into her hands.

Sasuke took the diamond from her hand, and held it up to the light, "It's nice," Sasuke said, "You got an eye-piece?"

Sakura handed Sasuke an eye-piece, and as Sasuke put it up to his eye, he noticed a few nice cuts.

"Will you take the contract?" Sakura asked.

"Small flaw inside the stone," Sasuke said as he handed Sakura back the eye-piece, "But cut-up very nicely," Sasuke handed Sakura the diamond back, "How many of those examples did she leave?"

"She left seven." Sakura said.

"Seven?" Sasuke asked.

"One for me," Sakura began, "One for you, one for Naruto, one for Hinata, one for Kakashi, one for Rios, and one for Salem."

"Nice," Sasuke said, "And an extra twenty five percent on top, finally a client that after my own heart."

"Maybe they'll call back," Sakura said, "We can get more contracts."

"By the way," Sasuke said, "You want to go out when I get back? I've always wanted to go to The 19th Street Diner."

"Hold on a minute, are you hitting on your handler?" Sakura asked.

"No," Sasuke said, "I'm asking my handler to go out with me."

"See you when you get back," Sakura said as she fixed Sasuke's jacket, "Now get to the airport."

"See you when I get back," Sasuke said as he walked down stairs to see Naruto and Kakashi waiting in a T.W.O. jeep out in front of his apartment, Lee in the driver's seat.

"Let's go," Naruto said, "We've got a client willing to pay us money!"

"Don't get your ass in a knot Naruto," Sasuke said, "We've got time."

Sasuke sat in the seat behind Kakashi, and kicked his feet up beside the head-rest.

"You seem happy," Naruto said as the jeep started forward.

"Why wouldn't I be," Sasuke asked, "I just asked Sakura out."

"About damn time," Naruto said, "I knew you would."

"When are you going to ask Hinata out?" Sasuke asked.

"I was going to ask her when we got back," Naruto said, "She's a very beautiful girl."

"Then act on your instincts," Sasuke said, "When we get back, you better ask that girl out man."

"I will," Naruto said, "Let's get to airfield, boss can you start the briefing?"

"As you both know we've been contacted by a very serious client who wants to open a diamond mine," Kakashi said, "It's your job to make sure it gets opened."

"What's the problem?" Sasuke asked.

"There are several bands of rebel militia operating in the area," Kakashi said, "The client wants you both to make an example out of one of the rebel militia groups," Kakashi handed Sasuke a small file, "She's chosen this small band of rebels known as _Dem Brooders_."

"Why would she choose this band?" Sasuke asked.

"They seized control of the area the mine is in." Kakashi said.

"Oh," Sasuke said, "Makes sense. What kind of opposition are we looking at?"

"About a hundred or so guys," Kakashi said, "But you're probably looking at the same kind of weapons you faced on that island off the coast of Sri Lanka: old Red-Army standard-issue weapons."

"Wouldn't take much more than that to control a space that small," Naruto said, "A couple assault rifles, some light machineguns, maybe an RPG or two."

"You'll meet another one of our guys on the ground," Kakashi said, "His name is Shino, he was an assassin in an elite Black Ops unit, he specialized in using poisonous bugs to make death look accidental, before he was medically-discharged after he was diagnosed with in-stage 4 renal disease."

"A kidney disease?" Sasuke asked.

"Luckily they managed to get a donor kidney in time to save his life," Kakashi said, "But not in time to save his career. Rios and Salem tracked him down while he was studying poisonous bugs at the University of Washington, and made him an offer that he couldn't refuse."

"How will we recognize him?" Sasuke asked Lee.

"He has a white mask with black, circle-rimmed sunglasses painted over his eye-holes," Lee started, "He wears a Kevlar vest that has a collar that covers the bottom forth of his mask, and he has tattoos of various bugs running up and down his arms."

"He'll usually release various creatures into the area to create anarchy," Kakashi said, "Then he'll unload his favorite weapons which is an M60 light machinegun."

"M60 LMG," Sasuke said as Lee turned the jeep onto the runway owned by T.W.O., "Pretty sweet weapon, haven't seen one of those in use since 07' in Baghdad."

"I remember that," Kakashi said, "Who used that weapon?"

"I think it was Peters." Naruto said.

"No it was Snipes." Sasuke said.

"I think it was Trigger." Kakashi said.

"It could have been Dukes." Naruto said.

"We'll think about it," Sasuke said as he touched his fist to Kakashi's shoulder, "And we'll tell you when we get back."

"Good luck," Kakashi said as Lee stopped the jeep, and Sasuke and Naruto jumped out.

Sasuke and Naruto walked into the plane, and as they did, Naruto put in his earphones, and the opening guitar solo of AC/DC's _Highway to Hell_ filled his ears.

A few hours later, as Sasuke and Naruto were dressed in their armor, they strapped on their parachutes, and stepped up to the back gate.

As the gate dropped, Sasuke and Naruto lowered their masks, turned toward each other, and bumped fists, "See you on the ground brother," Sasuke said.

"Dido," Naruto said, "See you later."

Sasuke went out the back of the plane first, followed by Naruto.

Sasuke came down a little hard in some trees, and eventually getting stuck in them.

"Hey brother," Naruto said through Sasuke's earpiece, "You still with me?"

"I'm alright," Sasuke said, he pulled on the release, but it was completely stuck, "I'm stuck in some trees, but my chute-release won't work, "I still have my weapons though."

"Can you cut yourself down?" Naruto asked.

"Way ahead of you," Sasuke said as he pulled out his Tatang fixed-blades knife, reached up to the straps of his chute, and cut himself free.

As he landed on the ground, he rolled forward, in Spec Ops School, everyone was taught that when you're stuck in a tree, the best way to land after falling is to roll forward, and let the momentum be distributed throughout your body so that you don't injure yourself.

Sasuke raised his M16, and saw no sign of hostiles in front of him, and proceeded forward.

"Hey brother," Sasuke said as he pressed two fingers to his ear-piece, "You out there?"

"I'm here," Naruto said, "Tracker says you're two klicks away."

"You good?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm good," Naruto said, "I'll see you at the objective."

"Got you buddy," Sasuke said, "See you there."

"See if you can find Shino," Sasuke said, "He's got the objective," Sasuke then heard a click, and felt the cold metal of a pistol against the back of his head, "I'll call you back."

"Don't move," the man said, "Are you T.W.O.?"

"Yes," Sasuke said, "Call-sign Onyx."

"You got a clearance?" the man asked.

Sasuke reached into his pocket, pulled out his clearance, and handed it to the man.

"Sorry about that," he said as he handed Sasuke back his clearance.

Sasuke turned around, and standing in front of him was a man about six foot one in T.W.O. Kevlar and a white T.W.O. mask with black, circle-rimmed sunglasses painted over the eye-holes.

"Thanks for not shooting me." Sasuke said.

"It's my fault," Shino said, "I've been scouting this place out for weeks, I'm a little stir-crazy."

"Gets that way," Sasuke said, "My partner's waiting at the objective."

"Good," Shino said as he reached down to a bed of leaves, and picked up his M60, "Missions like this go a lot smoother with three people instead of two."

"By the way," Sasuke said as he held out his hand, "Sasuke."

"Shino," Shino said as he shook Sasuke's hand, "I'll follow you."

Sasuke proceeded forward, followed by Shino.

"So you were in the 425th DEVGRU?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep," Shino said as he pointed the gun toward the trees, keeping a lookout.

"I heard they went through some heavy shit in Kabul." Sasuke said.

"I was right in the middle of that," Shino said as he pointed to his shoulder, "Silver Star."

"Know the feeling," Sasuke said, "You got something up your sleeve?"

"Yep," Shino said, "I've got several bugs ready to assault the compound."

"You'll be able to pull them back?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course," Shino said, "Let's find your buddy."

Sasuke and Shino continued through the woods, eventually arriving at a small split in the trees where several rebels came out of.

Sasuke and Shino shot into cover, Sasuke raised his M16, and focused on the rebels.

Shino raised his M60, the huge weapon was over three feet long, and weighed about two pounds short of twenty five pounds.

"On your shot." Shino said.

Sasuke placed the stock of his M16 against his shoulder, looked down the sights, and fired.

Shino joined in firing, and soon the rebels were lying on the ground, lying in a puddle of their own blood.

"Nice shooting," Shino said as he and Sasuke stepped over the blood.

"Much appreciated," Sasuke said as he pulled out a tracker, "Tracker says the objective is half a klick away."

"You think your partner will be there?" Shino asked.

"You don't know Naruto," Sasuke said, "He's tougher than you think."

Sasuke and Shino arrived at their objective, an open area that looked like a crater.

"Nice place," Sasuke said, "When do we get to kick off this party?"

"Now," Naruto said as he snuck up behind Sasuke and Shino.

"There you are brother," Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's hand, "Good to see you alive."

"Likewise," Naruto said, "This Shino?"

"Yep," Sasuke said, looking over at Shino, and pointing at Sasuke, "Shino, this is Naruto, my partner."

"Nice to meet you," Shino said as he reached his hand over Sasuke's back, and shook Naruto's hand, then returned it to the grip of his M60.

"Dido," Naruto said, "What're looking at here?"

"About fifty hostiles," Sasuke said, "And just like that island, the primary weapons appear to be old Soviet weapons, minus the China Lakes."

Naruto looked through the scope of his rifle, and instantly saw what Sasuke was talking about, the rebels had China Lake pump-action grenade launchers (look up 'China Lake grenade launchers' on Bing if you're curious what they look like).

"China Lakes," Naruto said, "They only made about five hundred of those for Vietnam. But Vietnam ended forty years ago, those are museum pieces."

"Someone obviously started making them again," Sasuke said, "Those weapons seem to be working mockups."

"Maybe," Naruto said, "Any idea how we're going to take them out?"

"Shino's got that covered," Sasuke said as he slapped Shino on the shoulder, "Work your magic."

Shino pulled out a small detonator, and pulled the trigger.

As soon as he did, one of the rebels looked down at the ground, then started cursing, and screaming bloody murder.

His buddies looked over to investigate, and soon, they saw several large ant hills popping out of the ground.

"Siafu," Sasuke said, "Nice touch."

"Sioff…what?" Naruto said.

"South American army ants," Sasuke said, "The biggest ants in the world."

"Managed to find a way to charm them," Shino said, "Comes from years of research."

"Nice," Sasuke said as he slapped Shino on the shoulder, "How long before we can go in, and clear out the mine?"

"Once our little comrades are done," Shino said, "Might as well get comfortable."

Shino took Sasuke and Naruto over to a tree where he set up three deer stands, "Best seats in the house," Shino said as the three climbed up the trees, and took their seats.

"You got some popcorn?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope," Shino said, "But you guys want a cold one?"

"I'd love one." Sasuke said.

Shino reached into a small cooler underneath his seat, and tossed one to Naruto, then to Sasuke.

"This is nice," Sasuke said as he took a swig.

"Yep," Naruto said, "What's nicer than sitting in a deer-stand watching vicious killer-ants eat people?"

"They won't last much longer," Sasuke said, "Once we're finished here, let's get into that mine, and clear it out. The faster that happens, the faster I can meet up with Sakura."

Half an hour later, Shino looked back at the rebels, "Alright," he said, "Think they've had enough."

Shino pressed a button on his remote, and after he pressed the button, the ants stopped attacking, and went back into their anthills.

"Let's get to work," Sasuke said as he jumped down from the trees, and picked up his M16.

Naruto and Shino jumped down to the grass, and they walked down the slope into the crater.

One of the rebels saw Sasuke, Naruto, and Shino, and crawled toward his rifle, his skin had broken out into masses of bumps and blisters, as he was reaching for his AK-47, he heard a click from above, and Sasuke was standing over him with his Model 500 in his face, "Goodbye," he said as he pulled the trigger.

Sasuke rejoined Naruto and Shino in front of the mine-shaft, and they looked downwards into the hole drilled out of the ground.

"Not your typical mine shaft," Naruto said as he looked down into the hole.

"Nope," Sasuke said as he looked up at Shino, "Naruto, stay here, and signal us if anyone comes this way. Shino, you're with me."

"Where to?" Shino asked.

"The only where is down," Sasuke said as he dropped his M16 down the shaft, and slowly dropped himself into the mine, eventually entering a large open area.

As he retrieved his M16, Shino dropped into the mine next to him, "Not very bright down here is it?" Shino asked.

"Rebels probably knocked out the power," Sasuke said, "We'll have to turn it back on before we continue."

"Follow the wires?" Shino asked.

"You know it," Sasuke said, "If you see any glowing yellow eyes, let me know."

"Glowing yellow eyes," Shino said, "Got it. Why does this remind me of Dead Space?"

"Cause it in some way is," Sasuke said, "It's just that we're not in another galaxy, and we're not using weapons from the future, we're mercenaries, and we're trying to kill rebels."

"Cocky," Shino said, "You'd go first."

"If I die first, you go first," Sasuke said, "Go."

Shino moved ahead, his eyes slowly adjusting to the brightness.

After walking through the darkness for several minutes, Shino saw a light at the end of a long tunnel.

"Light at the end of the tunnel." Shino said.

"Usually when you see a long tunnel, you're supposed to stay away from the light," Sasuke said, "But that might be our way in."

"After you," Shino said, "Age before beauty."

"Age maybe," Sasuke said as he walked passed Shino, "Beauty, no."

After exiting the tunnel, Sasuke and Shino arrived at a large open area where they saw the bulk of the rebels stationed in.

"Please tell me you have something up your sleeve." Sasuke said.

"Actually yes," Shino said as he flicked his wrist forward, revealing a small remote, "Look down, close your eyes, cover your head, and don't look up, no matter what."

"Alright," Sasuke said as he covered the back of his head, and looked directly at the ground.

Shino did the same, and hit the button.

The entire area was soon full of the sound of buzzing wings as swarms of locusts filled the cave.

After half an hour, the buzzing stopped, and both Sasuke and Shino stood up, and saw the rebels lying on the ground, completely stunned.

"Let's finish them," Sasuke said as he picked up his M16, and held it at his hip.

Shino put one foot on the rock, held his M60 at his hip, and fired into the crowd of rebels.

As Sasuke and Shino were unloading into the rebels, Naruto saw several trucks pulling up, filled with rebels.

Naruto pulled out his M32, and fired twice, the grenades destroyed the trucks, but several of the rebels made it out right before the explosions.

After Sasuke and Shino had dealt with the rebels, they went back to the exit, as Shino climbed up, Sasuke walked over to the wall, and retrieved a small diamond with his knife before climbing out of the mine.

As Sasuke climbed up, he stood next to Shino as they saw Naruto standing over the rebels, blood dripping off the edge of his Anything, Anywhere, Anytime Marine Recon Bowie Knife, all the rounds in his M110 were still there.

"Nice job brother," Sasuke said as he slapped Naruto on the shoulder.

"Thanks," Naruto as he wiped the blood clean on his sleeve, "Didn't think they were worth the bullets."

"They weren't," Sasuke said, as a T.W.O. helicopter came in for a landing, "Now let's get back to Miami."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Shino boarded the chopper, and as it took off, Sasuke pulled the diamond out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"Diamond," Sasuke said, "Found it on the ground so I picked it up."

Once Sasuke, Naruto, and Shino were back in Miami, Sasuke walked into his apartment, and after a quick shower, he got dressed in a pair of smart-shoes, blue jeans, a long-sleeve button up white shirt, and a black suit vest.

He walked over to Sakura's apartment, and knocked on the door.

Sakura answered the door, and she was absolutely stunning, a pair of cowboy (or cowgirl if you prefer) boots, blue jeans, and a white, long-sleeve button-up shirt that was covered by a black-leather jacket.

"You look great," Sasuke said, "I thought you might want something different to wear," Sasuke held out a small scarf, "Picked it up while I was in Zambia."

"It's beautiful," Sakura said as she took it.

The scarf was rectangular with some tribal designs stitched into it, she draped it around her shoulders, and found it had a small hood.

The two walked down to the garage, and entered Sasuke's Mustang 302 Boss.

As Sasuke started the engine, he felt as though the engine had pumped pure adrenaline from the pistons, through the gas-pedal, and into his heart.

As he pulled the car out of the garage, he floored it down the street, and Sasuke screamed for joy when the car picked up speed.

As they arrived at the 19th Street Diner, Sakura was breathing heavily, "That was awesome," she said as she fixed her hair, and looked over at Sasuke, "You are the most amazing driver I've ever seen."

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he got out of the car, walked around to Sakura's door, and opened it for her.

There was a fleet of classic cars lined up in front of the building which was 50's vintage, they entered, and Sakura instantly saw why Sasuke always wanted to go there, the walls were decorated with vintage aviation and automobile memorabilia, it was vintage inside and out.

"This is a nice place," Sakura said, "Where'd you find it?"

"Used to come here all the time with my family," Sasuke said as they walked over to a single booth which was made of red-leather, "My father's a military man, when I was young, we moved a lot."

"What was the longest time you stayed in one area?" Sakura asked.

"The longest time I stayed was when my father was stationed in England," Sasuke said, "We stayed there two years before he was redeployed back home."

The waitress, who was dressed in a vintage waitress outfit came over to the table, and handed them their menu, "Good evening," the waitress said, she was five foot five, had a round face, dark brown eyes, Caucasian skin, and brown hair, "How can I help you two?"

"I think we'll start off with something to drink," Sasuke said as he held up his menu, "I'm driving so bring me a Blue Coconut Breeze."

"Ok," she said, "And for the lady?"

"Mojito." Sakura said.

"Ok," the waitress said as she wrote down their drink orders, "I'll put that in, and be back to take your food order."

"What about you?" Sasuke asked.

"What about me?" Sakura asked.

"Tell me about yourself." Sasuke said.

"I was actually born here in Miami," Sakura said, "My mother owns a bakery downtown."

"The Japanese Garden," Sasuke said, "I love that place."

The waitress brought them their drinks, and opened her notebook, "What'll you have to eat?" She asked.

"I'll have the pizza burger," Sasuke said, "Normal side."

"K," the waitress said, then turned toward Sakura, "And for the lady?"

"Island-sauce tossed shrimp," Sakura said, "1000-island dressing on the side."

"I'll put that in," the waitress said, "Enjoy."

Sasuke and Sakura started talking again, "What about your father?" Sasuke asked.

"My father was a SEAL," Sakura said, "He was stationed in Miami until I went off to college, he always wanted me to become a field-medic, but Rios and Salem found me first."

"You were among the first?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Sakura said, "They recruited me, so I answer to them. What about your parents?"

"My mother was a Broadway singer before she met my father," Sasuke said, "She went by the name GoldenThroat Mikoto. She was a big hit, before my father 'swept her off her feet'. She left showbiz life behind to travel with my father, and raise me and my big brother."

"You have a big brother?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said, "Captain Itachi Uchiha was an Army Ranger for three years before being medically discharged, he's still in the Army, but he teaches Military History at WestPoint."

"What about your father?" Sakura asked.

"My father, Colonel Fugaku Uchiha is the Pastor at the WestPoint Catholic Church," Sasuke said, "My mother is a stay-at-home mom who runs a small daycare at WestPoint."

"What rank is she?" Sakura asked.

"She doesn't have a rank," Sasuke said, "She was a singer, not a military soldier, my father pulled a few strings, and Major General Graham allowed her to stay on the campus."

"Major General Graham just let your mother stay on base?" Sakura asked.

"He had no choice," Sasuke said, "My father is his son."

"You're the grandson of the Commanding Officer at WestPoint?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said, "It's where I attended college while in the Reserve."

"Hold on a minute," Sakura said, "You were in the Army Reserve, and yet you were a Green Beret?"

"I decided that being in the Reserve was not enough," Sasuke said, "So when I signed up for the Green Berets, I knew it was my calling."

"Some people say you have to be crazy to join the Special Forces." Sakura said.

"I prefer the word, talented," Sasuke said, "Being categorized as one of America's Deadliest Green Berets says something right there."

"Maybe," Sakura said.

"Here you are," the waitress said as she placed the food in front of them.

Sakura's food was a plate of three skewers that held six shrimp that were each hand-battered, tossed in flower, deep-fired, and tossed in 19th Street Diner's signature tropical sauce, here side was a salad made of spinach, cucumbers, carrots, and celery with 1000-island dressing.

Sasuke's food was a bacon-cheeseburger on a sesame-seed bun with a small three-meat-pizza on top of the patty (the bacon was cooked in the patty), mozzarella cheese, fried onions, and tomatoes. His side was the 19th Street Diner's signature hand-made chili-cheese waffle fries that you have to eat with a fork otherwise you'd have it all over you.

As they were eating, Sasuke looked up at Sakura, and thought she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, despite the fact she had some of 19th Street Diner's signature sauce on the corners of her lips.

"What?" Sakura asked when she saw Sasuke looking at her.

"Nothing," Sasuke said, "You have a little of the secret sauce on the corners of your lips."

Sakura grabbed a napkin, and wiped her mouth, "This is really good," she said, "I love it."

"Now you know why I loved this place," Sasuke said, "And I still do."

There was writing on the wall next to the table, Sakura pulled out a small permanent marker, "So do I," she said as she drew a heart and wrote the initials S.U. & S.H. inside.

After finishing, Sasuke raised a question, "Desert?"

"I'd love some." Sakura said.

Sasuke raised his hand, and the waitress walked over to the table, "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I think we're ready for desert," Sasuke said, "Bring us the Number 3 Special, but no fancy crap."

Five minutes later, it came out, the Number 3 Special was a slice of Death by Chocolate, Chocolate cake with an orange-molasses-based filling, and triple-chocolate-fudge icing with chocolate chips covering the cake.

"Good lord," Sakura said with a chuckle, "You're spoiling me."

"Let's dig in," Sasuke said as he picked up a spoon, and dug in with Sakura.

After Sasuke paid the check, he and Sakura walked out of the Diner to the car.

Once they arrived back at the apartment, Sasuke looked over, and devised a way to get a kiss out of Sakura.

"You know you have some chocolate on the corner of your mouth?" Sasuke asked.

"Where?" Sakura asked.

"Here," Sasuke said as he leaned down, and gave Sakura a small peck on the lips.

"Goodnight," Sakura said as she entered her apartment, "Honey."

"Goodnight," Sasuke said, "Baby."

Sasuke walked into his apartment, sat down on his couch, kicked his feet up on the table, and exhaled deeply, "Pretty successful night," he thought as he looked up at the ceiling, and see how he could find a way to apply the _Three Date Rule_.

**Please Comment**


	5. Tajikistan Incident

**Chapter 5 - Tajikistan Incident**

Restricted Access  
Enter Password for access to T.W.O. Database  
Password: ***********  
Identification Confirmed: Welcome back Administer Hatake  
Identify file  
File# 90014: The Tajikistan Disaster  
Date: April 2nd, 2009 – Call-sign Onyx's apartment

At 0750, Sasuke was asleep in his apartment, lying face-down on his bed when there was a knock on the door, he pushed himself up, pulled on his black Kung-Fu pants, and after stretching out his tank-top, he walked over to the door.

As he walked over to the door, he pulled out his M1911, and aimed it at the door as he opened it, he looked through the gap that the chain attached to the door provided, and saw three people he hadn't seen in two years standing at his door.

"Mom, dad, Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey little bro," twenty-seven year old Itachi Uchiha said as he leaned against the door, "You going to let us in?"

Sasuke closed the door, undid the chain on the door, and opened it.

"Whoa their son," Fifty-year-old Colonel Fugaku Uchiha said as he saw the M1911 in his son's hand, "What's with the firearm?"

"Can't be too careful," Sasuke said as he walked into his kitchen, and put his M1911 down on the bar, "What are you doing here?"

"We heard you were in Miami, and we wanted to come and see you," Mikoto said as she walked into Sasuke's apartment, "Nice place."

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he reached into the pantry, and retrieved a bottled-water, "You guys want something?"

"Well I'd like some answers," Fugaku said as he picked up Sasuke's mask, "Starting with this."

"What," Sasuke asked, "My mask? What's wrong with it?"

"Why are you using this?" Fugaku asked.

"You know I retired," Sasuke said as he pointed to the mask, "That comes with the job."

"What job is that?" Itachi asked.

"I work for Trans World Operations." Sasuke said.

"My little brother is a mercenary?" Itachi asked.

"It pays well." Sasuke said.

"It's disappointing," Fugaku said, "My son, once one of America's Deadliest Green Berets is now a rent-a-clown with a gun."

"This rent-a-clown with a gun," Sasuke began, "Happens to be on a one-hundred-thousand-dollars-a-job-minimum contract, and currently owning five percent of the first year a diamond mine in Middle Africa is making," Sasuke pulled the diamond Sakura handed him the other day out of his pocket, and tossed it to Mikoto.

"Nice," Mikoto said, "What's that? About forty karats?"

"Exactly forty karats," Sasuke said as he took another swig of his water, "It was early-payment for a job I pulled a few weeks ago in Zambia."

"It's too risky," Fugaku said as he took the diamond from his wife's hand, "I think you should stop with this mercenary shit, and reenlist in the Army."

"As what," Sasuke asked, "A Private, and give up my apartment, my salary, and your first car? No damn way."

"You found my old Mustang?" Fugaku asked.

"I bought it last month," Sasuke said, "She's still as beautiful as the day you sold her."

"I'll bet," Fugaku said, "But you're going to have to grow up. Being a mercenary is no better than being a profiteer."

"You say so," Sasuke said, "I'm doing things that are making a difference in people's lives, I was the one that killed the Shri-Lanka bomber, I cleared a small area in Middle-Africa of rebels, I save a man's life."

Sasuke's phone rang, and as he picked it up, he was a little steamed, "What?" he asked.

"Hey cutie," Sakura said over the other line.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, "What's up?"

"We've got an emergency job," Sakura said, "The U.S. government contacted us, heavily-armed Al-Qaeda operatives have found a small Soviet missile silo in Tajikistan, and are threatening to use the IBCM inside if we don't withdrawal form Afghanistan. The President reached out to T.W.O., and promised to pay the company 5.5 million if we can turn back the invasion."

"5.5 million dollars?" Sasuke asked, drawing the attention of his family.

"When does the next plane leave?" Sasuke asked.

"Your plane leaves in two hours," Sakura said, "Hatake will meet you there, and give you your objective."

"Thanks babe," Sasuke said, "I'll be on that plane."

Sasuke ran over, grabbed his mask, then ran into his bed-room, and started to change.

"Where are you going?" Fugaku asked.

"Al-Qaeda operatives have hijacked some old Soviet IBCMs at an old silo in the mountains of Tajikistan," Sasuke said, "The President of the United States has promised to pay T.W.O. 5.5 million dollars to take care of them."

Sasuke came hopping out of his bed-room dressed in his black-leather Military boots, blue-jeans, and a white tee-shirt, "You're going to Tajikistan?" Mikoto asked.

"I have to," Sasuke said, "I'm on notice."

"Then I'm going with you." Itachi said.

"What?" Fugaku asked.

"That's right," Itachi said, "If he's going to do this, he's going to need some help."

"I've got Naruto," Sasuke said, "He's my partner."

"You don't have a choice," Itachi said, "You know I'm a good fighter."

"Yes but you have a bad leg," Sasuke said, "You injure that, you're finished."

"Nonnegotiable," Itachi said, "I'm going whether you like it or not. It might give me some insight to why you're doing this."

"There's no pay, and you start now," Sasuke said, "Plus, if we land you with a butt-ass ugly mask, you use it, no matter what."

"Yes sir," Itachi said as he gave Sasuke a small salute.

As they were in the elevator, Sasuke contacted Kakashi, "Kakashi, its Sasuke," Sasuke said, "I'm on my way down."

"Got that." Kakashi said.

"Heads up sir," Sasuke said, "We're going to need another mask."

"Alright," Kakashi said, "I don't know why though."

"You'll find out soon enough sir," Sasuke said, "Trust me."

Sasuke and Itachi exited the lobby two minutes later, and sitting there on the street was Kakashi and Naruto in the jeep, only Kakashi was driving.

"Itachi?" Naruto asked as he jumped into the jeep.

"He decided he's coming with us," Sasuke said as he jumped in the front-seat, "You got that extra mask?"

"Right here," Kakashi said as he started driving, and handed the mask to Sasuke who handed it to Itachi.

The mask was light grey, almost metal, and was painted like a knight's helmet.

Once they were on the airport, Kakashi began the briefing, "Let's start the briefing now before you get on the plane," Kakashi said, "Approximately fourteen hours ago, Al-Qaeda operatives infiltrated an old Soviet base in Tajikistan. It's been abandoned ever since Tajikistan split off from the Soviet Union when it broke up. That was until last night when the terrorists took control of the base, and got the ICBM missiles up and running. They've made demands for the U.S. to back out of Afghanistan. I do not need to stress how important it is that you are not seen."

"Got you sir." Sasuke said.

"Your objective is to infiltrate the base, undetected," Kakashi said, "Take out the missile, and find Lee. Rios and Salem sent him to do the same job as you, but he was compromised, and that's why Washington is so desperate."

"Lee hasn't picked up a gun since he left the Marines," Sasuke said, "He's only a driver, he's never been field personnel in T.W.O."

"Rios and Salem thought he'd be successful after that stunt he pulled in Kabul," Kakashi said, "So they tried to send him in alone."

"I guess we're his backup then," Sasuke said as the jeep pulled up in front of the plane, "Let's move."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi boarded the plane, and found their weapons, Sasuke and Naruto went for their weapons while Itachi grabbed his own, a suppressed Walther P99 semi-automatic pistol, a Heckler & Koch UMP, and his backup weapon was an M79 GL 'Blooper' Grenade Launcher.

"Why a Blooper?" Sasuke asked.

"I used one of these things practically all the time during Iraq." Itachi said.

"Bullshit," Sasuke said, "You just don't want to be a copycat, we know you used a six-shot grenade launcher. Such as the one Naruto's using."

"Cocky little bastard aren't we?" Itachi asked.

"Just confident," Sasuke said as he walked over to a hammock on the right side of the plane, and laid back in it, "You might want to get comfortable," Sasuke said, "We've got a long trip ahead of us."

"Why is there a hammock in here?" Itachi asked.

"Rios and Salem like to keep their operatives' moral up," Sasuke said, "They believe that the higher moral a soldier has, the more likely they'll succeed in the future."

"Have you ever once been on a mission with them?" Itachi asked.

"Nope," Sasuke said, "They usually keep their operations as a dynamic duo."

"Yep," Naruto said as he lifted his mask, "Rios is a bald, facially-scared, overly-muscular Superman, and Salem is a scrawny, mullet-haired, sleeve-less Batman with a five O'clock shadow."

"What does that make you two?" Itachi asked.

"It makes me Nightwing," Sasuke said, then pointed at Naruto, "And it makes him Speedy."

"That a good Sasuke," Naruto said, "Or should I call you Nightwing?"

Sasuke chuckled, "Nice one Naruto," Sasuke said as he pulled his mask over his face, "Let's get comfortable, got a long ride a head of us."

A few hours into the ride, Sasuke awoke in time to see Naruto toss him a baseball, he raised his hand to catch it just in time.

"Nice catch," Naruto said, "How was your date with Sakura the other night?"

"It was great," Sasuke said as he tossed the ball back to Naruto, "Learned so much about her."

"You took her out to the 19th Street Diner didn't you," Naruto asked, tossing the ball back.

"Yep," Sasuke said as he tossed the ball to Itachi, "She loved it."

"You haven't been there since dad was stationed in Miami," Itachi said as he tossed the ball to Naruto, "What about you Naruto, you ever been to Miami before signing up for T.W.O.?"

"Not really," Naruto said as he tossed the ball to Itachi, "My father was stationed in Japan most of his time I was a child. I picked up Japanese in my time, it's almost a second language."

"Why almost?" Itachi asked as he tossed the ball back to Naruto.

"Because I can read Japanese, I can speak Japanese, but I can't write Japanese." Naruto said as he tossed the ball to Sasuke.

"Hey bro, remember when dad was stationed in Japan?" Sasuke asked as he tossed the ball to Itachi.

"Yea I do," Itachi said as he tossed the ball to Sasuke, "I loved Japan."

"You know Sakura's mother owns the Japanese Garden," Sasuke said as he tossed the ball to Naruto, "I went there while we were on notice."

"What was it like?" Naruto asked.

"Loved it," Sasuke said, "Her mother is a good pastry chef."

"I'll bet." Itachi said.

The P.A. came online, "One minute to drop," the pilot said.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi strapped on their parachutes, and as the back gate opened, the light flashed green, and they jumped.

Sasuke landed first, and quickly raised his M16

Itachi and Naruto landed next and raised their weapons, Sasuke quickly jogged over to them, keeping his rifle at the ready.

"Clear." Naruto said.

"Move," Sasuke said as he patted Itachi on the shoulder, telling him to move.

"Roger," Itachi said as he started forward.

Itachi and Naruto walked forward as Sasuke covered their six.

Naruto walked up to the entrance to the cave where they heard shooting in the cave below, "Let's move," Sasuke said as he entered the mine, "Naruto cover our six."

"What about me?" Itachi asked.

"You keep an eye out," Sasuke said as he continued forward, his M16 out in front of him, "They could come at us from anywhere."

"Ok," Itachi said as he held his EVO3 at the ready, "This girl you were talking about, Sakura. You're dating your handler?"

"He's dating his handler," Sasuke said as he motioned toward Naruto.

"Interesting." Itachi said.

"You know that you're head-over-hills with Sakura." Naruto said.

"Like you and Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh shut up." Naruto said.

"Shh," Sasuke said as he raised a ringer, "Listen."

There was the sound of someone talking in Arabian coming from the tunnel in front of them.

"Someone's up ahead." Naruto said.

"What was your first clue Sherlock?" Itachi asked.

"Shut up," Sasuke snapped, "Keep your guns at the ready, we're about to enter into a hostile environment."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi walked up to the exit to the tunnel, and soon found themselves inside of a cave complex that looked like something out of a James Bond movie.

"Good lord," Itachi said as he saw the ICBM moving into a large silo, "They intend to destroy us all."

"Not if we can help it," Sasuke said, "First we find Lee, then we take care of the missile."

"Why Lee first?" Itachi asked as they moved forward.

"Because in Section one, page two, paragraph three, sentence four clearly states that saving a fellow T.W.O. operative is always job one." Sasuke said.

"You read that book?" Naruto asked.

"Why am I not surprised you didn't," Sasuke asked, "Now keep up."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi moved down the hall, as they reached a small corner, Sasuke peaked around the corner, raised his rifle, and scanned the hallway in front of him, "Clear," Sasuke said as he motioned toward the hallway.

Naruto and Itachi entered the hallway in front of Sasuke, and as they did two guards popped out from behind cover, and before they could react, Naruto and Itachi fired first, killing both.

"Good work," Sasuke said as he slapped Naruto and Itachi on the shoulder, "Let's move."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi entered one area, and found themselves in the prison, and handcuffed to the wall with his hands above his head was Lee.

"Lee," Sasuke exclaimed as he ran over to the cell-door to find it locked, "Stand back," he pushed Naruto and Itachi back, pulled out his Model 500 shotgun, fired one slug into the lock, and simply pulled the door open.

After entering the cell, Sasuke put away his Model 500, knelt down to Lee, and placed two fingers to his neck, "He ok?" Naruto asked as he and Itachi covered the door.

"He's alive," Sasuke said as he pulled out his M1911, and fired twice, blowing the chains off his cuffs, and allowing Lee to drop to the floor, "Lee!"

"Sasuke, Naruto," Lee asked as he looked up, he had one black eye, a cut over his other eye, and he had large bruises and cuts running all over his body, "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass," Sasuke said as he helped Lee to his feet, "Can you walk?"

"No," Lee said, "Mahalla Mustafa broke my leg."

"Mahalla Mustafa is here," Naruto asked, "That son of a bitch terrorist behind the school shootings in Kandahar?"

"Yes," Lee said, "He overseeing the missile launch."

"We got to get you out of here," Sasuke said as he heaved Lee onto his shoulder in a fireman's carry, "Itachi, call Kakashi, and tell him to get the chopper here."

"Kakashi," Naruto said as he placed two fingers to his earpiece, "You there?"

"Yep," Kakashi said, "What's the situation?"

"We've got Lee, but he's in pretty bad shape sir," Naruto said, "We need you here immediately."

"I've been in the air since you touched down," Kakashi said, "I'm two minutes out."

"Got that," Naruto said, "You have an extraction point picked out?"

"There's an exposed part of the bunker," Kakashi said, "I'm here with Garra and Shino who are piloting the chopper."

"My mask," Lee said, "I can't leave without it."

"We'll get it on our way out," Sasuke said as he exited the cell, holding his M16 at his waist.

Naruto and Itachi jogged out of the prison level, followed by Sasuke who kept the butt-stock of his M16 at his waist.

They turned one corner, and found themselves face to face with a small squad of soldiers.

Naruto and Itachi raised their weapons, and fired, dropping them all, except for one which Itachi finished off with his P99.

The team walked down to more halls before they quickly jolted into cover, allowing the patrol to pass them.

"I'd say twenty at least," Itachi said, "No way we can take them all without one of us getting shot."

"Shut up," Sasuke said, "They'll hear us."

As the patrol passed, they turned one more corner before arriving at the exposed part of the base, and a Sikorsky CH-53 helicopter came flying in, and dropped a line with an attached harness to air-lift Lee out.

Sasuke strapped Lee into the harness, and then signaled Kakashi to bring him up, and get out of there.

As Lee was lifted into the air, Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi walked off to take care of the missile.

They reentered the main complex, and hid behind the rocks looking at the missile.

"Thirty minutes to launch," a man over the P.A. said, "Thirty minutes to launch."

"They take off in half an hour," Itachi said, "We can't let that happen."

"We won't," Sasuke said, "Go loud, take them out."

The three men stood up, and fired into the crowd of terrorists who turned around to return fire.

"Intruders in the base," the P.A. announced over the intercom, "Intruders in the base."

As Itachi ran out of ammo in the first magazine in his UMP, he pulled out the Blooper, and fired one round into the crowd of terrorists, killing several, and opening a window for the three of them to charge.

"Triangle formation," Sasuke said as he stood up.

The Triangle Formation is a Special Forces tactic based on the old military tactics of the Roman Army, three soldiers stand back-to-back-to-back, and at the first moment they stand together, the ends of their guns should form the points of a triangle, and they each have one hundred and twenty degrees in front of them to cover.

As they walked forward, shooting targets left and right, the P.A. came back on, "Twenty minutes to launch."

After Naruto planted a small bit of C4 on the tail-fin of the rocket, they continued.

Once they arrived at the entrance to the staircase that would lead them into the missile control room, they turned around, and fired through the door at the terrorists as Naruto hit the close-door button.

As the door closed, Sasuke took point as they jogged up the stairs.

As they cleared three flights, one of the terrorists aimed his AK-47 down the stairs, and fired at them.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi threw themselves against the wall.

"These guys are relentless," Itachi said as he raised his UMP, and looked at Sasuke.

"Itachi, he's yours, save your bullets," Sasuke said, "Naruto and I will get his attention."

Sasuke and Naruto ran for the next flight of stairs as the terrorist aimed his AK-47 to fire only to have Itachi shoot him fist.

The three arrived at the entrance to the launch-control room, "Flash and clear," Sasuke said.

Naruto pulled out a flash-bang, pulled the pin, opened the door, and tossed it in, as the grenade went off, Sasuke flung the door open, and unloaded into the terrorists.

Once they walked into the control-room, Sasuke saw that Mahalla was still alive, and reaching for his AK-47, as he touched it, Sasuke pulled out his M1911, and shot Mahalla's trigger-finger, severing the terrorist's digit clean off his hand.

Mahalla screamed in agony as the blood dripped from his hand. He looked up as Sasuke put one more bullet in his back, and then fired two rounds into the back of his head.

"Alright," Sasuke said as he set his M16 against the wall while he and Itachi went to work trying to cancel the launch, and Naruto covered them.

"I can't override the launch," Itachi exclaimed, after trying to bypass the firewall the terrorists set up.

"Then let's go for the next best thing," Sasuke said, "We can't stop it, but let's try and contain the blast."

Sasuke ripped open the panel, and started twisting the wires until the launch-gate doors started to close.

As they closed, the P.A. came back on, "Launch delayed," the P.A. said, "Repeat, launch delayed."

Sasuke then looked toward Naruto, "Naruto," he said as he picked up his M16, "Set a time bomb, and destroy this thing."

Naruto walked over to the control-panel, pulled out several packets of c4, and set a timer for five minutes.

"Five minutes?" Itachi asked.

"It's all the time we need," Naruto said, then placed two fingers against his ear-piece, "Kakashi, we're ready for pick up."

"Roger that," Kakashi said, "ETA three minutes."

"Plenty of time," Sasuke said as he opened the door leading onto a catwalk that led to the warhead.

As they arrived at the warhead, Itachi and Naruto covered Sasuke as he disabled the warhead.

While Naruto is the explosives expert, Sasuke is the nuclear-bomb expert.

As Sasuke set his M16 aside, he used his Swiss-Army knife to take the screws off the warhead, and carefully removed the uranium, it was about a small ball about two and a half inches across if cut in half, "Good lord," Sasuke said, "These guys mean business," Sasuke tucked the uranium away in a small pouch he kept at his side, and then picked up his M16, and ran for it.

The three men ran into the exit, which was a small passageway next to the catwalk, "Move, move, move," Sasuke exclaimed as he ran down the hall, followed by Naruto and Itachi.

They all emerged from the exit right as the chopper came in for a landing.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi jumped into the chopper as several terrorists came running, Kakashi grabbed the minigun mounted inside the chopper, aimed it at the terrorists, and fired.

Kakashi was dressed in a pair of black-leather combat boots, navy pants, a long-sleeve navy shirt, a green Kevlar vest, and had his mask pulled down over his face.

Kakashi's mask was white along the right eye, the, there was a small piece of titanium welded over his right eye, and there was a large area of blue forming a mouth and nose-cover.

Kakashi unloaded the minigun into the charging terrorists as Lee fired at the terrorists with a semi-automatic M39 EMR.

Sasuke raised his M16, and joined in firing as Garra and Shino lifted the chopper into the air.

Itachi fired along with Lee, Kakashi, and Sasuke.

As the chopper cleared the area, Naruto pulled the trigger on the detonator, severing part of the missile's tail off.

"That was awesome," Itachi exclaimed as he dropped back against the side of the chopper, "Sasuke, my brother that was the most fun I've had since I joined the Army."

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he slapped Lee on the shoulder, "Now let's get you home, and get you some medical attention."

"We should do this more often," Kakashi said as he sat back against the seat Garra was sitting in, "That was fun."

"Yep," Sasuke said as he lifted his mask, "I've also got some news, Mahalla Mustafa, we killed him on the way out."

"And we managed to grab this," Naruto said as he reached into his backpack, and handed Lee his mask.

"And the uranium," Sasuke said as he carefully placed the bag the uranium was in down on the ground, "Call Rios and Salem, and tell them to send a hazmat team to collect the uranium."

A few seconds later, the missile was in the air.

"I thought you disabled the missile." Kakashi said.

"We disabled the warhead," Sasuke said as he looked out the window, and watched as the missile spiraled out of control, and came crashing down on top of a small town.

The missile wiped out half the town, and killed hundreds.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke dropped against the floor of the cabin, and vomited violently.

"Let it out Sasuke," Naruto said as he placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Let it out."

Back in the U.S., the team was greeted by a medical team, and Lee's fiancée Ino, a gorgeous blond with solid pale-blue eyes.

"Ino," Lee said as he wrapped his arm around Ino as she ran up to embrace him, while Lee kept his other arm around Kakashi's shoulders for support.

As Naruto, Garra, and Shino exited the plane, Sasuke sat in the plane with his head against the barrel of his rifle.

Sakura walked into the plane, and knelt next to Sasuke, "I heard what happened," she said as she put her hand on his shoulder, "You did the right thing."

"Hundreds died today," Sasuke said, "All because I failed to act."

Sasuke then buried his face in Sakura's shoulder, and sobbed.

**Next chapter will be the lemon, but in order to keep this story going, I will try to use a little bit of sugar and water**

**Please leave any comments you have.**


	6. Sasuke and Sakura's night in Tokyo

**Lemon this chapter, but I have to use sugar and water to keep FanFiction from deleting my profile.  
Thank you for understanding**

Restricted Access  
Enter Password for access to T.W.O. Database  
Password: *********  
Identity confirmed: Welcome back Administer Hatake  
Identify File  
File# 90023 – Sasuke and Sakura's night  
Date: April 9th, 2009 – T.W.O. headquarters, Rios and Salem's office

The day after the Tajikistan Incident, news stations all over the world reported that terrorists had set off a non-nuclear ICBM in Tajikistan, killing an estimated two hundred and fifty seven men, women, and children. Sasuke was devastated, and filled out a resignation letter which Rios found on his desk at 0630 hours on April 4th

1850 hours, a week after the Tajikistan Incident, Rios called Sasuke into his office.

"You wanted to see me?" Sasuke asked as he sat in front of Rios's desk.

"Yes," Rios said as he looked up at Sasuke, "I wanted to talk to you about this resignation letter."

"What about it sir?" Sasuke asked.

"How I will not accept it," Rios said as he ripped the letter in half, then again, then once more, then one more time, and then finally set it on fire, "I'm afraid I can't let go of one of my best field operatives."

"Sir, nearly three hundred people died because I failed to act," Sasuke said, "I failed to protect people."

"You listen to me soldier," Rios said as he pointed at Sasuke, "Those people died because of Mahalla, you did your job."

"But those people…" Sasuke said.

"Those people have been memorialized," Rios said, "Happened last week, they made a gold plaque with the victims' names engraved on it and placed it along a new wall in which they've started to rebuild the city, and several people have come to help. T.W.O. is donating a million dollars to that town to help rebuild."

"I feel like shit." Sasuke said.

"Because it's a shitty situation," Rios said as he walked around his desk, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You're one of T.W.O.'s best operatives, next to Naruto. You and I are a lot alike, we were both born with a good hearts, and we want to help people, which is one of the reasons you joined the military, and why I joined. Look, take a few weeks off, and clear your head, I'll assign Naruto a temporary partner."

"Thank you sir," Sasuke said, "Maybe a few weeks off will do me good."

"It will," Rios said, "Why don't you pick up Sakura, and take a vacation?"

"Thank you sir," Sasuke said, "Wait a minute, how'd you know I was dating Sakura?"

"It wasn't hard to know you would two would start dating," Rios said, "That's why I assigned you to her."

Sasuke left the office, and after getting Sakura from her office, he took her on a drive downtown.

He defiantly had a big surprise when he told her they were going to Japan.

While on the plane, Sakura raised a question, "Where are we staying at?" Sakura asked.

"I called Rios at the terminal, and he managed to rent us a pent-house suite in downtown Tokyo," Sasuke said, "All that was available was something with a double-bed."

"That'll do," Sakura said, "What's first on our agenda?"

"Get checked into the hotel," Sasuke said, "Then we grab the rented car, and we hit the nightlife."

Once they touched down in Japan, Sakura felt a little out of place.

It might have been the fact that every other woman walking around had either black or brown hair, and she had pink hair.

Sasuke was dressed in a pair of black combat boots, blue jeans, and a black polo tee-shirt.

Sakura had on a pair of black high-heel boots, blue jeans, and a long-sleeve red button-up shirt that was covered by a black waist-coat.

They exited the terminal, and saw their car, a 1973 Ferrari Daytona Spyder. "There's our ride," Sasuke said as he pulled the keys out of his pocket.

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the hotel, and after checking in, Sasuke carried Sakura into the room.

The room was large, one bedroom with an emperor-sized bed, full-sized cabinets, a sixty five inch TV.

"This is nice," Sakura said as she laid back on the bed.

"I agree," Sasuke said as he dropped onto the bed next to her, "I like this place."

After getting situated, Sasuke and Sakura went out for a night on the town.

First they stopped off at a small street fair where they stumbled across a small shooting-game.

Sasuke made three bullseye hits, winning Sakura a medium-sized teddy bear that was pink, like her hair.

The next game Sasuke played was one of the Hammer and Bell game. You know the Hammer and Bell game, it's the one where you grab a large mallet, walk up to a small lever, and slam it as hard as you can.

Sasuke was well-built, was Sakura liked in a guy, but she doubted Sasuke could win.

Sasuke raised the mallet above his hand, and brought it down as hard as he could…

"Ding", the small weight struck the bell with such force, it almost cracked.

"We have a winner," the announcer said as he handed Sasuke the large cluster of stuffed-animals.

The audience clapped as Sasuke handed the stuffed-animals to Sakura, before taking one off the bundle, and handing it to a little girl in the crowd.

After loading the variable toy store of stuffed animals into the car, Sasuke took Sakura to a small Japanese restaurant out in the countryside that uses monkeys as waiters, and then the monkeys put on a small show for you.

Once they were back at the hotel, Sasuke packaged up a few of the teddy-bears.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sending a few off to Tajikistan," Sasuke said, "I love kids, and I want to give something back after what happened."

"Will you stop," Sakura asked as she turned Sasuke toward her, "What happened in Tajikistan wasn't your fault."

"It was my choice to destroy the tail-fin," Sasuke said, tears started to form in his eyes, "I didn't know it would bring the missile down on top of the town."

"You averted a major disaster," Sakura said as she pulled Sasuke against her chest, "If you didn't make the decision to remove the uranium, it would have wiped out the entire city. You did the right thing."

Sasuke sobbed into Sakura's shoulder, before she brought his head up so he could look into her eyes.

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed her, then in the heat of the moment, Sakura lifted Sasuke's shirt over his head.

Sasuke followed her lead, and undid the buttons on her shirt, quickly tossing it across the room, not caring where it landed.

As Sakura glided her hand across Sasuke's back, feeling the scars that crisscrossed all over his back which he got from his years in the Green Berets, she even came across one scar near the back of his heart that felt like a bullet wound, and she finally understood how he got his Medal of Honor.

Sasuke then picked Sakura up by her legs which Sakura wrapped tightly around Sasuke's waist, Sasuke let his hands wander, grabbing hold of Sakura's ass as they walked toward the bed.

Within a few seconds, Sasuke had pinned Sakura to the bed, and stared at her with a look of animalistic hunger, then leaned in close, "You are such a fucking angle," Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear, then traced the outline of her jaw with his tongue, finally moving down between her breasts, and then started swirling his tongue around inside her bellybutton.

"You're so bad," Sakura said as Sasuke left small butterfly kisses along her toned stomach.

"No," Sasuke said as he suddenly appeared an inch above Sakura's face, "You're the bad one."

As soon as they were free of their outer-clothing, Sasuke unhooked Sakura's bra, Sakura kicked Sasuke free of his pants, and braced as Sasuke freed himself, the next second, she screamed in pain as Sasuke thrust himself into her, when Sakura opened her eyes, they were full of tears: Sasuke kissed the tears away, and apologized to her.

After Sakura's pain subsided to pleasure, Sasuke started thrusting into her, and Five minutes later they were both covered in sweat, "Oh god Sasuke," Sakura moaned, "I… can't… hold…" she screamed as she exploded, her nails dug into Sasuke's back, and she bit into Sasuke's shoulder.

"Oh fucking hell Sakura," Sasuke said as he exploded himself, collapsing on top of Sakura.

Using what strength he had left, Sasuke rolled off of Sakura, and flopped down next to her, while trying to gently remove himself.

Sasuke then brought Sakura against his chest, and smiled.

"You were amazing," Sakura asked, "Are you sure this was your first time?"

"I should ask you the same thing," Sasuke said as he ran his hand through Sakura's pink hair, "You are such a fucking goddess."

The two lovers spent the next five minutes just looking at each other before finally falling asleep.

Very early the next morning, the phone rang, and Sakura reached over to phone, picked it up, and placed it against her ear, "Hello?" She asked.

"Sakura," Hinata asked, "That you?"

"Yes Hinata," Sakura said, "What is it?"

"I just wanted to let you and Sasuke know that Lee is out of the hospital," Hinata said, "He was cleared by medics last night."

"Ok," Sakura said as Sasuke stirred in his sleep, "I'll let him know."

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked.

"Hinata," Sakura said, "Lee's out of the hospital."

"Great," Sasuke said, "That's great."

"Go back to sleep honey." Sakura said.

"Ok," Sasuke said, "You too babe."

Sasuke turned over, revealing the large dragon tattoo that covered most of his scars.

Sakura placed a gentle kiss against Sasuke's back, and fell asleep along with him.

**That's your lemon, it was taken from something I'm working on outside of FanFiction.**

**Please comment**


End file.
